This invention is directed to a miniature action toy having a windup motor which includes a control pawl and a ratchet wheel. A series of control elements, ultimately moved by the user of the toy, includes a pawl locking element which can engage with and lock the motor pawl so as to stop output of the motor.
A spectrum of activity toys is known. These include very large toys such as arcade type housings, table models, and even hand held action toys. Some of these incorporate moving film strip, disks, or the like, which produce action or movement within the toy.
By their nature and complexity, toys which include moving film strips or the like have heretofore been fairly substantial in size with the smallest being a lap held toy. This is because of the complex control mechanisms needed to produce and control the movement of the strip, disk, or the like.
With the advent of integrated circuits, it has been possible to produce electronic toys which are very small. However, in order to have a toy having a fairly sophisticated output, the electronic toys have generally been fairly expensive, and as such, not suitable for small children.